


Of castoridae and mustelidae

by Dodo



Series: I anthropomorphize everything [30]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Getting Together, Grooming, M/M, Play Fighting, Possessive Steve, Science Fiction, Sleepy Cuddles, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:56:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21664066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dodo/pseuds/Dodo
Summary: The mission was a cold, wet, and a bust. Then Steve had stupidly touched something magical, and the end result was truly magical.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: I anthropomorphize everything [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1275044
Comments: 7
Kudos: 63
Collections: POTS (18+) Stony Stocking 2019





	Of castoridae and mustelidae

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coaster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coaster/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [coaster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coaster/pseuds/coaster) in the [stony_stocking_2019](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stony_stocking_2019) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> **(1) Discord handle:**
> 
> Coaster#4043
> 
>   
> **(2) Short prompts:**
> 
> \-- What the hell happened to Tony (or Steve)???  
> \-- "I love you!"//"I... wait, what?"  
> \-- Cuckold kink  
> 
> 
> **(3) Long prompts:**
> 
> \-- **Date night rush:** It's date night. Steve and Tony are finishing up work in different parts of town, and both are running late. They each make their own hasty unconventional way across the city to make it to dinner on time, except it's rush hour, and some bastard keeps putting increasingly large messes to navigate in their paths... (spoiler: they keep inadvertently leaving increasingly large messes for the other to navigate.)
> 
> \-- **Accidentally turned into animals:** An Avengers mission leaves Steve and Tony (and only them) transformed into [insert animal]s. Despite their rocky relationship, they take the change better than their team mates. **filling this**
> 
> \-- **Cyberpunk AU** : The year is 2069 and humans are on the brink of a transhuman revolution. There are whispers of nanoaugment breakthroughs, rumors of augmented humans with no visible augs, and paranoia is running high in the streets. Steve, recently woken from an ice slumber, straddles the line between the pro- and anti-aug side as he struggles to hide the secret in his blood. Tony, CEO of Stark Industries and advocate for augmentation, has recently reneged his support and gone into recluse. Since Steve can easily pass as natural, he has been sent to SI to investigate.
> 
>   
> **(4) DO NOT WANT:**
> 
> Unresolved/permanent break-up/divorce; Unresolved/permanent major character death; Infidelity/cheating*; Unresolved/permanent falling-out-of-love; Kidfic where the kid dies; Mundane AUs; Bathroom kinks*; Underage; Ageplay*; Genderswap; Clint/Coulson; Howard Stark's parenting as a focus; Sokovia Accords as a focus; WWII setting; Pre-serum Steve; Character bashing. (*not applicable for cuckold kink)
> 
>   
> **(5) Other:**
> 
> \-- For any canon-based fanwork, I'm a big fan of Tony and Pepper breaking up amicably off-screen or never getting back together after whichever one of their canonical splits or simply never having gotten together in the first place.
> 
> \-- I'm also happy for any of my prompts in the server #prompt_feed to be used for inspiration!
> 
> \-- I'll be super happy to take literally any format of gift. 😊

The mission was out in the yukon during winter, the winter uniforms that SHIELD had provided were inefficient. Steve had opted for the ear covers on his helmet in an attempt to stay warm. His nose was very red and he no longer really felt it. Steve slogged through the thigh high snow, the coms were quiet mostly everyone too cold to bother complaining at this point.

Bruce was tucked safely in the quinjet for now, which was cold but out of the wind. Bruce and Tony had thought the mission had been a non issue, there was no need to have the avengers check on some enemy base. The base which turned out to be a shoddy little cabin guarding the entrance to a network of underground tunnels. That were protected by magic, with norse lettering along the opening.

Thor was off world currently typical it seemed any time that Thor was off world they would be called in for some magical nonsense. Dr. strange was never really around for this and Steve was coming to the realization that the avengers were ill equipped to handle the magical stuff. He half expected Tony to bitch about it, the static from the coms never ceased.

“Tony, over here.”  
Steve need the light from Iron Man to illuminate some part of the carvings. Hawkeye had their six and Natasha was marking the cabin with some sort of SHIELD tech. The arch reactor spread soft blue light over a section of the carving that had been obscured by the shadows, it looked like a button of sorts. Steve pressed it unwittingly just as Tony lurched for him.  
“Don---”

Well he wasn’t as cold anymore, he could feel his nose. Steve scrambled up looking around the cave opening was there he twisted and then lept back in surprise at the strange yellow and red lump next to him. Steve’s come was on the floor with his shield and he grabbed for it only too pull back when he noticed his hands or paws. The lump next to him pushed him.

“Steve why would you touch something with magic! I lost JARVIS, what oh...well I’ve had worse.”  
Tony sulked as he touched over his body, Steve watched Tony it was easier to process what was going on by watching Tony check out his new magical body.  
“I’m a beaver!”  
Tony thumped his tail on the floor and jabbed an accusing finger at Steve.  
“And You’re an ugly dog!”

“Hey guys what's going on?”  
Clint popped his head in the cellar, eyes dilating.  
“Nat, uh Bruce; mom and pop are currently fuzzy animals.”  
“Attackers?”  
Bruce’s hesitant voice came over the com’s Steve tilted his head his hearing was better as an animal. Whatever Tony was doing to his coat felt really nice, he leaned into the garish beaver.

“No I think one of them touched something, oh Tony is a beaver.”  
“They are some of the best engineers.”  
Natasha peeked at the two furballs on the floor. She frowned the whole mission had been a waste in her personal opinion. She didn’t relish the walk back to the jet.

The odd dog and beaver bounded through the snow, Tony’s odd waddle run was no match for Steve’s gate. Jumping Tony once more and launching him into a snow drift. Ignoring the cold mutterings of hawkeye complaining about them. The weather didn’t seem as bad right now, Steve had thought maybe he was a husky but judging by the way was Natasha frowning at him, probably not. At least they all agreed Tony was a beaver.

Tony shoved him off and Steve had to roll away to avoid that tail, which Tony had taken great joy in using it as a weapon. He jumped and tackled Tony and they rolled down the hill, using Tony like a sled. At the bottom of the hill Tony whipped Steve off and beat him into the snow with his tail. Steve was laughing and he playfully lunged with his mouth open and Tony smashed snow in his mouth, then in his ears until he retreated behind the quinjet’s landing gear.

Shaking it all out with a full body movement, He didn’t even see bruce looking at him. As he poked his head around the tire trying to find Tony. He found him alright as Tony jumped Steve, whose position was given away by Bruce’s staring. They tussled a bit rolling around till Steve begged off.  
“No more snow in my ears! Uncle!”

Steve lay on his back with the plump body of Tony on top, puffing out his fur and posturing. The beaver hands dug through Steve’s coat and removed the clumps of snow, it felt rather nice so Steve layed there letting Tony tug, and groom his belly fur.  
“What are you doing!”  
Clint on the ramp to the jet exclaimed at the two furry animals.  
“You can have sex later, get on the jet before we leave you.”

Clint muttered about it being freaking cold. Bruce gave him a sour look and checked over Tony first who had bumbled up over to the doctor and was tugging on his pant leg. Bruxing a whole bunch no one could understand him though, besides Steve it seemed. Bruce had made the clarification that Steve was a wolverine and not some ‘butt ugly dog thing’ which Clint had conceded it was much cuter than Logan.

Steve climbed up into his chair and tried valiantly to be apart of post ops, the quinjet just made a lot of noise, the smells were all super sharp too and where did Tony get to? Ah there in one of the cots Tony had made some elaborate nest with the blankets and the fire blankets, he was also chewing on something. He slid off the chair and ambled over to the beaver, hissing at Bruce when he tried to touch Tony.

He climbed up and placed his head on Tony’s back lips pulled back flashing his teeth. Tony was his, and then he tried his best to groom parts of Tony he could access.  
“Alright, I’ll be over here.”  
Bruce shook his head, as he retreated. Sitting next to Natasha and watching the bundle of Steve and Tony wrestle in the nest.

The play fighting would stop occasionally for Tony to groom his face or groom Steve. Steve would go all lax when Tony groomed his fur, Tony would then end the grooming by viciously tucking Steve under the blankets. Bruce was worried Tony was trying to smother Steve, though that usually started up the wrestling again and the gutteral noises that followed. The trip back was quick and Natasha took care of the lesion with Shield.

Leaving Bruce and Clint with the two rambunctious balls of fur in the common area. Tony had already taken all the pillows and cushions and made a massive nest, where Bruce could only hear the play fighting and grooming, not seeing it was a relief but Steve’s vocal range and the deep bruxing noise from Tony still set him on edge.  
“At least they’re getting along,”

Clint slammed the laptop closed.  
“The taco supreme, has been asked to check out the magic. He’ll get to it shortly. I’m done.”  
Clint scooted of the stool and made haste out of the room, avoiding seeing Steve tumble through the side of the fort with Tony beneath him. Bruce blushed at the way Steve licked at Tony’s snout there was something else going on. He retreated as well, didn’t want to know.

“I win!”  
Steve licked at Tony’s snout pleased, having finally managed to pin the lumpy beaver to the floor. The snow had been Steve’s folly, but here in the man made tower he would win. Tony whined underneath him, clever hands pushing Steve’s face away.  
“Stink breath.”  
“I win, what do I win?”

Steve let Tony push his face around, there was no snow to be shoved in his ears or mouth. He wiggled on top of Tony as he waited for his prize.  
“You win for the sake of winning,”  
Steve frowned that was no fun.  
“Can I win cuddles from you?”  
The beaver went lax under him, he carefully climbed off and lifted up the blanket siding of the fort wall.  
“In here? It's really nice Tony. I’ll groom you.”

Tony rolled to his side and got up grumbling about Steve grooming his coat wrong but he crawled back into the fort. Steve checked around to make sure no one was in the area and then followed Tony in.  
“Cuddles sound good, let me fix this wall here, and we can groom, and cuddle. Maybe a nap? I know I need a nap.”  
Steve hopped over to the blanket nest and wiggled down in it pleased to watch Tony work the pillows to make their fort secure again. Then Tony was at his side pushing him around, and if Steve didn’t say anything about it Tony would continue. 

He huffed as they fought over who was going to be groomed first till they found midground, Tony was grooming his lower back side and Steve could groom Tony’s back leg. Tony was making those deep rumbly noises and Steve felt his body get all lax.  
“This is nice,”  
“Yeah, maybe I should make a beaver armor.”  
Steve snorted as he wiggled in letting his eyes fall close, he was safe with Tony.


End file.
